Hello Beautiful
by have-a-biscuit-potter
Summary: This is a EdwardBella songfic to Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers. Edward is hunting, and Bella is all by herself. My first Twilight fic, slight spoilers.


**Hi everybody! I most definitely don't own the Twilight series. Plot is mine, not the characters. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Hello Beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
It's true**

_ Here we go again. Why in the world did he have to go all the way to California to go hunting? It's ridiculous. At least it's not Florida. Then I would have to be worrying about Renee and Phil, too. _I rolled over on my bed to look at the alarm clock. It said it was 4:00 p.m. on Saturday afternoon. Sunlight streamed in through the slats in the blinds. I should be outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Sunshine was really an oddity here in Forks. It was always cloudy. Not that I minded much. Clouds meant that the Cullens' could be seen in the daytime without looking like they had been tarred and sparkled.

The reason I was inside on a rare day such as this, was that Edward was going to be gone all weekend, hunting with his family. _And why did his entire family have to go? It would have been a little better if Alice had stayed. Heck, it would have been better if any of them had stayed. Even Rosalie. _

Surely I could find something better to do than mope around all day. _Maybe I could call Jacob._ No, Edward wouldn't like that. I know he tolerates it just for my sake, but still, I hate seeing that flash of anger in his eyes every time his name is mentioned.

Charlie was staying over at Billy's house tonight. There was some sort of game on, and they were going to go fishing early in the morning. Not that he would provide much entertainment anyway.

I looked over at the alarm clock again. 4:01. Wow. It's kinda sad that I can only spend less than a minute trying not to think about him.

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes**

There were so many things I missed about him. His cold, pale skin, hard as marble. The way he spoke, and how he always made me feel wanted, no matter what kind of mood I was in, or what the latest incident I had gotten myself into was. But the one thing I missed most were his eyes. The way they changed from liquid gold to coal black, always on me, smoldering. I shivered just thinking about them. One time, Renee had taken me to Colorado, and I thought the mountains were amazing, but they were nothing compared to Edward Cullen's eyes.

**Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone has rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true**

Sunlight was no longer streaming through the blinds. I looked over at the clock again. 9:43 p.m. I must have fallen asleep. My thoughts were back to Edward. He could at least call me. I contemplated calling him, but I decided if he was going in for a kill, and then his phone rang, and distracted him, and then the animal ran away, he probably wouldn't thank me. So that plan was veto-ed. _Hmm. I wonder if I did something dangerous if I would hear his voi-_

I whirled around as I heard a soft footstep behind me, ready to attempt to defend myself. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open in a rather unattractive position. There was Edward Cullen. Standing there, in my doorway, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile.

When I finally grasped the fact that he was standing there, and remembered to close my mouth, my brain kicked into gear, and I threw myself at him with a ferocity that startled us both. I pressed my lips against his, reveling in how cold they were. When I finally pulled away and looked up, I noticed a twinkle in his gorgeous gold eyes.

"Let's go somewhere."

I nodded dumbly, wondering where we would possibly be going at 10:00 at night. He lithely and gracefully jumped out of my open window. I rushed over, not wanting to lose sight of him for a second. When I reached the window, I looked down to find him looking up at me with open arms.

"You want me to jump?" I asked.

"No. I just like standing like this." He said sarcastically. "Yes, I do want you to jump. Why else would I have my arms in this ridiculous position?" He was chuckling to himself. He was always in a better mood after a hunt.

"Edward! This is me we're talking about. You know, the accident-proned Bella Swan. She doesn't jump out of windows. That's what her vampire boyfriend does. She takes the stairs and goes out the front door, like most people. Now, if you had changed me when I asked you to, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" I couldn't believe he was serious. I was also slightly proud that I got in a remark about this whole changing business.

"You'll be fine. I swear. I can catch you." He said, ignoring my remark about the changing.

"Fine. But if I end up in the hospital, you will explain to everyone that this was not my fault. This was completely your fault. Do you understand me?"

He was practically shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Here we go." I squeezed my eyes shut and jumped, and when the expected pain didn't hit, I opened one eye to look up into the eyes of Edward. His beautiful eyes.

Without a moment's notice, he swung me onto his back, and started off running towards the woods, and the meadow. All my waiting, and worrying was over.

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, I'm gonna fly**

**Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes**


End file.
